My Elemental
by JezibellaFleury
Summary: What happens when a very pissed elemental witch needs to tell someone she's a very pissed elemental witch, and who does she go to? The residential overgrown bat and his blond ferret that's who! GWDM
1. Seeking the bat

Disclaimer-J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own all those yummy reviews you send me!

This is really odd because Snape fears Ginny. Trust me just go with it. **Not** a pointless bit of fluff!

* * *

It was late at night and although I knew it was wrong of me, here I was sneaking around the dungeons in search of someone to help me. No I wasn't in trouble (Ha, that's a thought me perfect Ginny Weasley in trouble) I was looking for someone to talk to and I knew just the person…

I approached the Potions Classroom, I brought my fist up to knock on the door but before I touched it a silky smooth voice called out

"Come in".

A bit rude but I ignored it.

"Professor. Snape can you please give me a moment of your time"

"Miss… Miss Weasley don't you know the time, it is half past 2 in the morning and I am half asleep, what is so important that you had to wake me!?!"

"Sorry I just need some advice on whether I should tell someone something and I trust you in telling me the truth"

"Why didn't you talk to _your_ head of house about it?"

"Because this is rather important and I need someone to be blunt not sugar coat everything"

"So what petty, miserable, little thing did you want to tell me"

"I…I…I…umm"

"Yes, I don't have all day"

"Fine but listen I'm not going to repeat myself"

"I'm listening"

"Well this is kind of a long story"

"I don't mind"

* * *

Next one is longer 'cause each day is written out in each chapter.

Jess


	2. Anger needs release

Disclaimer-J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own all those yummy reviews you send me!

Just as I began to start my story guess who barged into the room. Yep you're right, it was the annoying little blond ferret.

Looked at the professor for a moment then stood up and left the room. I wasn't going to talk with ferret-face listening in.

I walked back to the Gryffindor common room and straight up into my dormitory.

I ignored my dorm mates glares as I ascended the steps rather loudly at this time of night.

But being a Weasley, and a Weasley female, everyone new not to mess with me when I was pissed.

And god was I pissed, I went to the most frank teacher in this school and before I even start the ferret comes in and ruins my mood.

I was standing at my window and I noticed the sky was a dark navy color.

Odd that when it's this early in the morning (2am) and as I looked closer, I saw the rain start. I growled at the sky I hated what I had become and who I was destined to be with. The sky cracked open when I did this, the rain fell harder and the thunder came to my ears full force. After that all I knew was darkness . . .

I know it's quite short but I needed to wrap up Gin's day.

Please Review

Jez


	3. I'm better off dead

Disclaimer-J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own all those yummy reviews you send me!

'Uh, what's that noise.' I chanced a peak to check the time and was greeted with a burst of sunlight for my troubles. 'It must be late to be that light in my dorm . . . oh god, class!' I tried to sit up and quit after about the 4th time. I opened my eyes and adjusted them to the light. As my vision came into focus I saw a field of green grass. 'Wait! I'm not in my dorm.' I got up and brushed myself off. I hurt a lot. My back was killing me and I was really hungry. I looked up and saw that the window where I was standing last night was smashed. I must have fallen out. At least I wasn't dead.

I took out my wand from my 2 day-old robes. "Tempus" I croaked, I was parched. The clock appeared and the time was 8: 15. 'Good at least I can get breakfast.' I ran straight to the great hall where I was greeted with a very pleasant smell. Pancakes and pumpkin juice . . . hmmm lovely. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and lost myself so far in the gossip I forgot about the reason I fell out of a **_tower_** last night.

After breakfast I conjured my books for the day and my bag and left the great hall. I got my timetable out of my bag and checked what I had for the day. "Let's see I have Transfiguration, then History and DADA. Lunch, then Charms and then Potions, _great."_

"Weaslette, you know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Malfoy walked up surprisingly alone.

"Shove off, Malfoy."

"Now that I think about it, I think that when someone goes to Snape of all people for advice that they've bought themselves a return ticket to St. Mungo's."

"I said 'Shove off MALFOY'."

"Make me."

I couldn't take it anymore, I dropped my book bag lunged at him. I told you my hormones were insane. Well I pushed him up against a wall and he was so surprised his eyes were bugging out so I giggled and let him go of my strangle hold. As he slid down he looked at me amusedly. 'Damn you Malfoy, I just began to strangle you and your amused about it.' I stepped back and he looked behind me. I turned around and Snape was just standing there shocked.

"Professor, let me explain it isn't how it looked I can explain I . . .uh."

"Hush girl, look at the wall." He raised one of his pale fingers to point at the wall.

Behind Malfoy there was a Malfoy print in the wall. I laughed dryly. Malfoy turned around smirking and the second he saw the hole in the wall he shrieked. Really high pitched too.

"Miss Weasley would you care to explain?"

"I was going to last night but he," I pointed to Malfoy, "Interrupted me."

"Malfoy, Weasley I want you in the headmaster's office in an hour ready to explain everything."

"Yes, sir," we grumbled.

"You are not to attend any of your classes today, One hour!"

"Yes, sir."

The bat turned and left. But before Malfoy could get another word in I ran. I ran so fast. I stormed into the charm class (7th Year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw) and sought out Hermione Granger. She had read half the library so she would know and she already knew. Well most of it anyway. I ignored Pro. Flitwick's cries of protest at my interrupting his class and headed straight for Hermione. She saw my face and tilting her head down slightly in a bow.

" 'Mione I really need to know, how long have I got before . . . well you know."

"You found him!"

"Yes, and my life is on the line! So tell me how much fucking time I have left!"

Again she bowed her head much to the confusion of the whole class. She searched for her notes and told Ron that she needed to find something.

"Aha, I've found it!"

"So?"

"According to this 2yrs 43days and 18hrs. Oh Ginny that's not that bad I mean it can't be that hard."

I paled and sat down 'Mione didn't know how hard it was going to be.'

"It's Malfoy, 'Mione. It's not just theoretically hard it's theoretically impossible. I'm as good as dead"

I got up quickly and immediately felt dizzy. I slumped back into the chair and while the whole class was wondering what happened I was slowly drifting out of consciousness. I drifted in and out of consciousness. I saw Hermione tell the boys to conjure a stretcher and then they loaded me on. As they carried me through Hogwarts I felt weaker and weaker. As the entered the Hospital Wing I lost conciseness a male voice ringing in my ears as I passed out.

"Granger what happened? Is she ok?"

If any of you have another preferred pairing tell me and it may just line up on my to do list! And what type? Smut? Or Romance? Or Fluff?

Please R+R and long reviews please!

Thanks

Jez


	4. Hermione's Talent

Disclaimer-J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own all those yummy reviews you send me!

* * *

As I awoke I saw three shadows outside the curtain talking in hushed voices . . .

"'Mione what do you mean by 'Elemental'?"

"Ron your sister is sort of a . . . well best way to describe it is 'special'"

"Hermione what the heck does that mean?"

"Yeah Granger," another shadow joined the three. "What is wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong with her Malfoy, she just had a panic attack and as I was about to tell Harry she is," I saw what I thought was her shadow-form collapse into a chair. Now her voice had taken on a dream like quality, "a spirit of the Earth, keeper of the waters, ruler of the air, tender to an internal flame. She the one who is all is naught without her lover, her protector, her Dragon. None shall stand against these two, some shall try before they are bonded and they shall become all powerful once my Lady and her Dragon have consummated their bond . . ." then the shadow-form fainted and I heard the boys getting her onto the bed next to mine.

"What the fuck was that Potter."

"Harry? Ron?"

"Oh my god, Gin's awake." Ron came up to my bed and gave me a hug. "Are you ok? What happened? Do you know what just happened to Hermione?"

"Shush Ron," I croaked. "Get me some water." He handed me the glass and I noticed that when Harry had come to stand at the foot of my bed he had left the curtain ajar and I could see that Harry and Ron weren't the only ones worried about me. "Ginny?" Harry ventured, "What happened?" "Yeah gin answer my questions!" "Ok, ok. First of all I'm fine, I just had a panic attack."

'And for good reason.'

"Uh and I think Hermione just gave us hear first prophesy."

"What that's impossible, Granger quit divination years ago."

"Shove off Malfoy!" both boys replied.

"No, Why is it impossible Malfoy, highly improbable but maybe she found divination a bit primitive to the way she does it."

"What do you mean Weaslette? She doesn't do divinations anymore. How can she do it differently?"

"Gin why are you talking to this creep?" Ron butted in. I ignored him. "She can see things, Malfoy, the things that give her the ability to see these things give her it in riddles and as you know she is extremely good at riddles. But she is vulnerable. That's why she is my helper. It's her innocence and intelligence that allows her to calm me down and for that I protect her in this state."

"So if I were to cast a spell at her while she is laying there sleeping you would . . .?"

"I would trap you, heal her and kill you, if of course it wasn't you."

"What does that mean?" The aristocratic blond asked in utter confusion.

"You're special too." I felt weak this conversation was draining my energy and sometime while we were talking I had sat up. Then I fainted.

* * *

Sorry it was short but I have no idea how to continue so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but do check out my other stories including the new 'Pineapples'

Remember I have a to-do list!

Please R+R and long reviews please!

Thanks

Jez


	5. DizzySo very Dizzy

Disclaimer-J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own all those yummy reviews you send me!  
I am so sorry for not updating...life's been hectic and I'm going to try to fix that...hope for lots of lovely reviews!!! They make me remember to update. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly blinked my eyes open...I had the worst headache. I tried to remember how I'd gotten to the infirmary but I didn't have a clue.

Sitting up was a bad mistake as the whole room swam around my eyes. When the room stopped long enough for my eyes to focus I realised that Hermione was in the bed next to me.

Across the blindingly white hospital wing, the sound of smashing glass got my attention. Whoever it was swore softly before striding back my way. In order to be left 'till I remembered more I laid down on my side and pretended to be asleep.

My head stopped throbbing but my heart begin to ache. That supposedly snarky bastard was sitting in the chair next to 'Mione's bed. Though instead of the expected sneer or smug smirk of amusement, there was concern etched across his features. His long pale fingers reached out to brush her finge away but withdrew quickly as the doors flew open. As quick as lightning he bolted out of his seat.

"Headmaster"  
I could almost hear the snarl in his voice...Almost.  
"Severus my boy, how are the young ladies doing? I heard they had quite a trying day yesterday"  
"They should recover...but if you do not mind, I must be going. I have some important matters to deal with this evening."

I heard the door slam shut and this jolted my memory...I had fallen out of Gryffindor Tower, I'd found my mate...I...oh god, 'Mione had her first prophosy. All the events over the past few days came flooding back, I whimpered at the umpleasent sensations.

"Miss. Weasley, Are you awake"  
Dumbledores pointy purple hat rounded the corner of my curtain. Looking me over he turned around and made his way to the office. I could still hear him though. "Poppy, could you check on Miss. Weasley, I beieve she has awoken."

The plump mediwitch totted out of her office and into my line of sight. As she neared me I felt dizzy, and as her worried featured got closer, I began to black out...Within a few moments I was fighting exhaustion. Mere minutes later I was in a restless sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I love imput and I'm dedicating the newest pairing to Nival Vixen, who made me think alot.  
I know it's not much but I wanted to put something up quick smart.

Remember I have a to-do list!  
Please R+R and long reviews please!

Thanks  
Jez


	6. Explosive pain and Guilt

Disclaimer-J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own all those yummy reviews you send me!  
Your reviews are awsome peoples!

* * *

I felt pain spread threw my body, it felt like someone was injecting fire into my veins. I could feel a hand on my arm, it burned...it burned so bad. I whimpered and tried to get away. Who was trying to hurt me? A jolt went up my arm and into my chest...it started mixing with the fire and it felt like there were millions of explosions going through my body. It hurt so bad. I felt really weak too, I had no chance to fight of my attacker, I was so weak I couldn't even open my eyes.

Then the pain left...but it took forever. First the scorching hand left, which allowed me to start opening my eyes. Altough it still felt like a warzone in my veins at least I was conscious. I opened my eyes and there was Dumbledore, hand on the chair next to me, casually talking to Poppy. I groaned as the pain left me...I tried to sit up but I still flet so sore. The resident mediwitch heard me and ran to grab a few potions. I drank them as she handed them to me...I trusted her, well sort of. I mean maybe it was her that attacked me?

I paniced...and . I . couldn't . breathe .

I tried to calm my breathing but all I could do was gasp. My vision swam but I was making headway, I could breathe...sorta.

Then the pain came back full force. It felt like my skin was peeling off and my bones were melting. It hurt so bad. Then everything was fine. I could breathe, the pain was gone and I could feel a sort of strengh spreading through my arm and down into my torso. Like I was being rebooted. I heard the scream and my eyes flicked open. Dumbledore was the one who had his hand on my arm. He seemed to be in a lot of pain. I just knew it was my fault. I could almost feel my skin draining his magic.

I shoved him away roughly. Yeh, his is an old man, but I didn't want him to become a squib because I didn't want him to break a few bones. Dumbledore was flung into the chair, which amazingly stood upright. His shoulders were slumped and Poppy just gasped. I glared at the woman and she still didn't move.

"Dammit! I can't touch him! You need to tend to him. You. NOW!!!" I almost screamed the last bit. I'm sure I looked hysterical but it's not everyday the headmaster of Hogwarts is drained of his magic. The last words seemed to bring the mediwitch out of her trance and she began to work. She levitated him onto the bed to the left of me. The one to my right being still occupied by Hermione, the girl was still so tired. I could hear her perform various diagnostic charms on him as she shut the curtain.

It felt like hours but it was only a few minutes before Poppy exited the partioned of bed. She sighed and slumped down into one of the beds just across the room. I knew she was scared of me...it was coming off her in waves. I didn't really care. At least she wouldn't question me about what happened.

"So...is he going to be alright?" My voice sounded quiet and strained. The mediwitch replied but continues to look down at the threadbare bed. "He seems to be able to recover, his magical core was not breached and he seems to already be gathering his strength back. He should be awake in a few hours." Poppy got up and ran to her office. The silver pathways of tears showed it all. What I did to Dumbledore really scared her.

I sat their for the next few hours going over all the stuff I knew about what I thought my condition was. Even occurances like this were desribed in the textbook I had read earlier that month. I hadn't really let it sunk in until now. I am an Elemental...the only elemental alive if the fact were true. I felt so upset. I had hurt an innocent old man and it wasn't going to stop there, but instead of hurting other people I knew it would hurt me. I ached for that empty place in my heart to be filled, but everyday that empty place just kept getting bigger and even more scary.

I cried for a while. I cried until I had no more tears. When all I could do was curl into a little ball I heard a man groan as he got up. 'Dumbledore!' I sat up quickly wiping awsy my tears withg the edge of the bed sheet. In an instant the curtain that surrounded his bed was pushed aside. He had used his wand to do that and he also summoned a glass of water. I smiled, damn Dumbledore for being so stubborn. I got up, ignoring the feather light feeling I had and stumbled over to his bedside, careful not to touch him. I felt so bad I couldn't even bring myself to look up at him. "I...I'm so...so ...sor-" "There is nothing to be sorry for child, but you need to explain somethings to me, am I correct?" I nodded, still not looking him in the eyes. "Miss. Weasley, please don't feel guilty, I would be much happier if you looked at my face while I spoke, instead of the floor." I looked up into his damn twinkily eyes and he smiled. "Now dear, have a seat. You have a story to tell."

* * *

Just...don't kill me for the crap I write. 

Umm...I guess you are wondering why Dumbledore forgave Ginny so quickly, see Dumbledore is very understanding and this just made him seem more Dumbledorish.

Remember I have a to-do list!  
Please R+R

Thanks Jez


	7. My tale of tremors

Disclaimer-J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own all those yummy reviews you send me!

* * *

I shifted around in my seat, it was hard trying to find the words to explain something you didn't really understand in the first place. I took a deep breath and straightened my posture. Even that seemed hard, sighing I slumped back into my seat.  
"Where do you want me to start"  
"From the beginning dear child, from the start." I could feel his eyes, all encouraging and pleading like, and that was the spark that started my tale.

"I suppose it started when Ri-Riddle took me. I just got so high off the power he was feeding me and I wasn't alone anymore. Something in me changed after he possesed me. Almost as if something I already had, something dormant, had awoken. Things started coming easier to me, for a few years I just passed it off on my own intelligence. I'm really not that smart or studious so six years at the top of the class was a real eye-opener for me when I looked at it.

Anyway, the first real clue that I wasn't normal was the craving for raw meat. I didn't know why I wanted such a gross thing but I did. That only lasted about a year although I'm still rather partial to the tastes. I used to go out to the wood behind the burrow and hunt for things. At first I didn't really realise that I was doing anything, sort of sleep-hunting. One morning I awoke to see a path of blood from my window to my bed, it felt like my first year all over again.

The next weird thing happened at school. My sense of smell was steadily getting stronger and at a quidditch match I found I could close my eyes and smell the players around me. What was even weirder was that I could, I don't know if smell is the right word, sense then, the balls themselves as they moved and were flung across the pitch. That night instead of going to the after party I went to the library to find 'Mione. I found her beneath a collapsed bookshelf, she was so hurt. I rushed her to Poppy right away, Harry was still in the infirmary healing his ribs. Stupid Slytherin beaters, anyway he was at the other end of the hall so the boys never found out about it.

When she got better I explained all the weird things I was going through. She was so nice about the whole raw meat thing, anyways she rushed off to the library to research her new subject, being me. We found out that I was an elemental and further developments, ie. My actions earlier, I'm still sorry about that. They all connect. 'Mione thinks that the power Tom ran through me was enough to trigger my elemental bloodline. The Weasleys being far removed decendants of Hufflepuff.

Just the other day I got so angry that the otherwise calm night suddenly went stormy, the turbulent weather just made me more upset, which caused it to rain. I was leaning at a window when I passed out, it was pretty early but I was exhausted. The glass shattered and when I woke up the next morning I pretty much freaked. I mean who in the world survives a fifty foot fall.

Yesterday I pushed Draco in-to a wall, sorry 'bout that. Oh and I drained you, umm...what else. Oh I forgot, Hermione is a seer, she made her first prophesy the other day. See's my helper, she'll be my responsibility 'till the day I die. Umm...thats it really."

Dumbledore nodded and lay back down, a weiry look plastered on his face. A shuffling and I turned to see and more than usually white faced Snape staring at me in shock.

"S-She's...She's a s-s-seer?"

* * *

Just...whatever, but reviews are rather nice. 

Remember I have a to-do list!  
Please R+R

Thanks Jez


	8. What is bestDisorientated

Disclaimer: Not my babies but I like to babysit.  
Please review, it means the world to me.

* * *

Before I could explain he had left, his heavy black robes billowing through the open door. I felt so confused, why had he reacted like that? I sighed and got up from the chair. Closing the curtains behind me, Dumbledore needed his sleep at the moment, I went over and sat next to my friends bed. In my state of guilt I didn't notice the Headmaster leave or the lighting of the torches as the sun set. Reaching out I grasped her hand, wanting to give her strength. 

"Mione...what did I do to derserve a friend like you?"

She stirred and rolled over towards me in her sleep. I felt more in control now. So I did notice when the Infirmary doors were inched open, and the floorboards creaked. I went and his behind the curtains to my bed from the previous day. My instincts telling me that the visitor was here to see Hermione and only her. The dark figure moved silently closer to her bed. There was something grasped in his hands and as he stood there I felt compelled to interfer. I had no idea who he was, why should I leave him watching over my best friend and confidant.

I could move pretty stealthily myself and I believe he didn't notice my presense until I spoke.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" My voice was harsh, mainly due to the fact that I was so scared that my friend was in some sort of immediate danger. To say it shocked me when I heard the silky undertones of my potions Professor would be an extreme understatement.

"I believe you already know who I am and I... I'm simply watching over a patient. I wanted to note any effects the strength potion I gave her had on her in a sleep-state." There was a small stiffening of his neck before the last bit and I already knew it was a lie.

"Bull-shit"

Before he could protest I pulled up a chair and sat facing him, my eyes quickly adjusting to the night. I looked at him intently for a few moment but when it was clear he wasn't going to argue my opinion or actually answer my question I decided to speak up.

"So why are you really here? And no bull-shit answers either, I saw you earlier." The shocked look on his face was soon covered by a sneer.

"There is no way you could have seen anything because nothing happened, in fact you were here all day and I haven't been present at this location at all today." His face betrayed no emotion but those eyes held all his secrets, he wanted me to drop it. I sighed, Mione really needed someone and I had a gut feeling Snape would be good for her.

"I saw you earlier, you had your guard down and you looked worried for her..." I inched closer to the bed and touched the tips of my friends fingers, "...I hope you know that I think very highly of you and I trust you to do whats best for my friend. Whats best for _**all **_concerned." I turned and smiled at him, now the shock was openly displayed on his face. "I think you'll be good for her." I stood and began to walk away. When I was only a few steps away from the door I heard his voice again.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a lot in common with our old coot of a headmaster?"

I laughed quietly and kept on walking. I knew tomorrow I would need to return to school as normal so I needed a bit of sleep.

* * *

Reviews would be a nice Chrissy present for me. 


End file.
